The present invention relates generally to an automated manufacturing system and, more particularly, a system and method for planning a tool path along a contoured surface of a workpiece in an automated manufacturing application.
Within the last decade, computer-aided design (CAD) and computer-aided manufacturing (CAM) have been extensively applied in the manufacturing industry. CAD technology is typically used to design one or more parts of a manufactured article. In the manufacturing process, automated robotic equipment is then used to weld, paint, gauge and assemble the parts into a manufactured article. For instance, a part may be painted using a paint gun that is moved along the surface of the part by a robot. Similarly, a part may be inspected for defects using a non-contact gauging sensor that is moved along the surface of the part by a robot. In either instance, CAM technology may be used to guide the motions of the robotic equipment.
In recent years, there has been a focus on how to use CAD information as a basis for determining the motions of robotic equipment used in the manufacturing process. In particular, it is desirable to use the CAD information to determine the path of the paint gun or the sensor as it moves along the surface of a part. Current approaches for planning the path of a tool along the surface of a part requires extensive human involvement. In other words, tool configuration and path planning are programmed by human operator into the controllers of the robotic equipment. As a result, the tool path planning process is time-consuming and prone to error.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an automated system and method for planning a tool path along a surface of a workpiece in surface-based manufacturing applications. As a result, the set-up time and cost to make a new part can be significantly reduced and thereby improve the quality of the manufacturing process.
In accordance with the present invention, an automated manufacturing system is provided for performing a manufacturing operation along a contoured surface of a workpiece. The automated manufacturing system includes a movable member; a tool disposed on the movable member for performing a manufacturing operation; a path planning subsystem which is operable to generate path data based on dimensional data for the workpiece, where the path data is indicative of a path for traversing the tool along the surface of the workpiece; and a controller adapted to receive the path data from the path planning subsystem and operable to move the moveable member in accordance with the path data, thereby performing the manufacturing operation along the surface of the workpiece.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.